deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blipeddeeblah/Le season 1 planz
Instead of making one blog of all my season plans, I decided to just make one blog. Note: I am doing an Off-Season fight with Dbfan and Critc, Dante vs Bayonetta. Season 1 Small Character, BIG possibilites:Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man.(Complete!) What the (Bleep) heroes: Rayman vs Klonoa(Complete) Useless!!!!!: Magikarp vs Animatronics:=(Complete) Dinosaurs #2: Aoyama vs Gon(Complete) Moar robawts... useless edition: Starscream vs The Animatronics( Complete) FANSERVICE: Mai Shinurai vs Mileena(Completed) Armored up LOSERS: Bobba Fett vs Doomguy(complete) Strong Treasure Hunters: Wario vs Knuckles(Complete) Para vs Blip!: Ryu Hayabusa vs Sayaka Miki(In progress) Legendary Birds: Ho-Oh vs Dyanablade(Complete) Sith Lords!: Sith Lord Battle Royale.(Complete) WORST BROTHER EVER!: Dio Brando vs Loki(Complete) Titan vs Titan Slayer: Eren vs King Kong(Complete) Season 2 Blades: Scyther vs Levi(Attack On Titan BTW)(Complete) Used to be villains: Deadpool vs Kyoko(Complete) Robo-Boyz from video games: Megaman vs Pulseman(Complete) Hunter and Hunted: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven(Complete) Screw Mega Man!: Proto Man vs Zero(Complete) Crime lords: Lex Luthor vs Kingpin(Complete) Digital: Kirito vs Megaman.EXE(Complete) Forget Gaku and Superman, they got killed: Cell vs Doomsday (Complete) Sea beasts: Arlong vs Kisame (Complete) OOOOOOO! CARTOON NETWORK Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby (Complete) Epic Poke/Digi anti-heroes: Mewtwo vs Blackwargreymon (Complete) Bottom-tier mages: Robin vs Lana (Complete) To settle the poke-rivalry once and for all!: Eeveelutions battle royale (Complete) Scary stuff m8: Hellboy vs Goliath (Complete) What r we doing/: Peach vs Asuna (Complete) Disney's stronkest villains: Maleificent vs Jafar (Finished) Female psychcis who busted multiverses: Raven vs Pheonix (Done) Teenage Mutant Ninja Koopas: Wendy vs Donatello (Completed) Cannot contain the bad@$$ery: Archer vs Hakumen (Complete) The duo fight: Larry and Iggy vs Rocksteady and Bebop (Done) Under the sea... there are lame heroes: Aquaman vs Namor (Complete) I just LOVE to use cheap weapons: Ronan the Accuser vs Atrocitus (Collab with GBA) The insane, fist-fighting space travelers: Drax vs Lobo (Done) AIRRRR: Temari vs Kagura (done) Aynimul buddays: Red XIII vs Lion (complete) Giant Robot Fightt:Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam (Done) Awesome alien vs awesome aliean hunter: Predator vs Prophet UNKNOWN Thor vs Superma-: Beta Ray Bill vs Bizarro (Done) Mysterious and psychic: Magneto vs Doctor Polaris (Done) I am da crazy psycho villain of all crazy psycho villain!: ARIA vs Seth Cute things riding on machines of doom thata are also cute: Cat Sith vs Bowser Jr. Female ninja: Ibuki vs Ino Foghting werewolvez: Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf BANGG BANG BANG!!: Vash vs Spike Night of the Knight: Meta Knight vs Sir Arthur Sidekicks gone bad: Red Hood vs The Winter Soldier ???: Jasper vs ? Technology vs technology: Peridot vs Techmo Magical alien-women: Rose Quartz vs Star Butterfly Square's Swordsmen: Cloud Strife vs Sora Kings of the Big N': Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Humanimal: Sango and Kirara vs Kiba and Amamaru Wizard girls Mahvel and DeeCeee: Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch Marvel and DC's psychic robots: Red Tornado vs Vision Samuraiz: Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Souls and Ghosts: Maka and Soul vs Yoh and Amidamaru Part machine, part human, all bada**: Raiden vs Nu-13 SENPAI NOTICE ME: Roshi vs Jiraiya A magical girl fight that doesn't have PMMM? Hermione Granger vs Twighlight Sparkle THINGS, YEAH!: Man-Thing vs Swamp-Thing Style: Viewtiful Joe vs Gene ???: Edward and Alphonse vs ??? and ??? Evilfightersit'sosimalr: Frieza vs Megatron Creepy zombie/ghost girls/ Follow up to Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf: Hisako vs Hsien-Ko Dont underestimate girls: Rachal Alucard vs Marie Korbel Cheer up, sandy/Follow up to Arlong vs Kisame: Gaara vs Crocodile Norse vs greek godess edition: Belldandy vs Palutena Moar BlazzzzBlue and Geeltay Geer; Jin vs Ky YAY JAMES DIES: Jackie Estacado vs James Heller ??: Death the Kid vs ? Dumb rip-off vs original: DC Scarecrow vs Marvel Scarecrow Giant sea beasts, YAYYYY! Cthulthu vs SIN F4!: Fantastic 4 BR More simalir villains: Hazama vs Albert Wesker Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Dardevil Strong warriors who used to serve for the weak/Follow up to Racheal Alucard vs Marie Korbel: Big Band vs Iron Tager Genetic xpiriemtns.. Alex Mercer vs Carnage Hmm?: Question vs Rorscach Evil kings that look alike: Lich King vs Witch King Furry theives: Rouge vs Sly Cooper dhhvibfifvbifbuisbu: Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo vs Discord The magical clonws: Kefka vs Piedmon Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat psychcics: Ermac vs Rose 'MERICUH: Guile vs Jax Briggs NANOMACHINES SON: Steven Armstrong vs JC Denton Old guy mentors: Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Dumbledore Indie knights FTW!: Shovel Knight vs Orange Knight Techno teens: Blue Beetle vs Rex Salazar Everybudy wahas kung-fu fightin':' Iron Fist vs Bronze Tiger It's just sand - or is it?DUN DUN DUNNN: Toph vs Venusaur IAMURFATHER: Inu no Taisho vs Sparda Gimme yo money-or powers: Metamorpho vs Absorbing Man ???: Sokka vs ??? The world ends with you!: Neku Sakurba vs Minato Arisato Beserking weapon-using villains: The Shredder vs Ras' al' Ghul Copycat: Taskamster vs Kakashi Hatake 3spoopy5me: Lord Raptor vs Solomon Grundy The anime comedy releifs: Rock Lee vs Sanji Demon awesome, activate!: Dante vs Spawn Puppetz yey: Puppetmon vs Sasori ???: Anakaris vs ??? Rebeliious robots: Zero vs Genesect ???: Steven Universe vs ??? Sword fight!: Siegfried vs Genuro ???: Amon vs ? Samurai battle number 2!: Kenshin Himura vs Mitsuruguri Angels and demons: Issei Hyoudou vs. Pit Roooarr Imma' Lion: Leomon vs Pyroar BANGABANGBANG: Mami vs Erron Black ???: Haru Glory vs ??? ???: Transformouse vs ??? Willpower bruh!: Azelf vs Green Lantern G'day mate! It's me the boxer-roo!: Roger Jr. vs Kao the Kangaroo SPAAAAAAACCEEEEEEE: Luke Skywalker vs Mega Man Star Force ???: Yugi Muto vs ??? ???: Hiei vs ??? ???: Lucina vs ??? Water Women!: Lapis Lazuli vs Juvia Locksler I WILL KILL EVERYTHINGG!: Jade Eternal vs Kratos RAGING MONSTERS: Asura vs Hulk Season 3 Poke/Digi animal martial artists: Lucario vs Renamon Fat and Fast!: Rufus vs Bob ???: Roy (FE) vs ? Marvel vs DC will never end!: Star Lord vs Adam Strange Master theives...again: Gambit vs Roman Torchwick FORGET Mewtwo vs Freiza! This makes more sense: Babidi vs Mew Ice: Horohoro vs Gray Fullbuster Gravy-Tee!: Kat vs Seto (It may actually be Blackbeard instead but IDK) ???: Anderson vs ??? ???: ??? vs BATMAN,DUHUNUNUHUNUNUNU ???: Kitana vs ???: Edddie Rigss vs ??? ???: Elecman.exe vs ??? ???: Nick Fury vs ??? TEH BEEZ, NAWT TEH BEEZ!: Shino Aburame vs D-Vorah ???: Aang vs ??? ???: Yusuke vs ? You're screwed now: Judge Dredd vs Punisher Chinese kids, m9: Juniper Lee vs Jake Long Indian fight w/ SF and KI!: Cheif vs Nightwolf Lonk's foes: Ganondorf vs Majora's Mask Delinquents: Deslin Rowe vs Jotaro Kujo The power of nature: Kurama vs Poison Ivy Beast fight!: Sabretooth vs Beast Boy Fighting Game's firey heroes: Kyo vs Liu Kang SMASH!BAM!: Popeye vs Asterix Fistfight: Garnet (Steven Universe) vs Killik Rung Crazy mystical boxers: Dhalsim vs Great Tiger He-Man and Lion-O's worst undead enemies: Mumm-Ra vs Skeletor Sand, big and small: Iggy (JJBA) vs Sandman kaawaaaiii: Jigglypuff vs Fluttershy Girl wariorz foghton gamez: Ayane vs Taki Manly: Kazuma Kuwabura vs Kamina The brutes: Bane vs Rhino Dark lordy stuff: Voldemort vs Orochimaru Beast-Space-Traveler buddies: Rocket Raccoon and Groot vs Han Solo and Chewbacca Childish things gone wrong: Marx vs Flandre Firey anime heroes: Natsu vs Let Tearing apart: Ms. Fortune vs Buggy the Clown Who doesn't like giant fighting robots?: Ultraman vs Zone Fighter Just here for Poison fanfic: Poison vs Bridget Dem Ponies and Dragons be O.P.: Spyro vs Rainbow Dash Old fighting game characters with grey hair: Gouken vs Heihachi(Tekken) RPG Gods: Lightning vs Shulk Smoking: Smoke vs Captain Smoker Sea fusions: Malachite vs Primal Kyogre ???: Amethyst (Steven Universe) vs ??? Quite a shocking Marvel and DC Villain match: Livewire vs Electro Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Daredevil Bringers of War!: Guilmon vs War Draginz: Deathwing vs Aludin Suparhumen bokzars: Ippo vs Little Mac H-H-H- HELP IT'S TAKEN OVER: Venom vs Fillia Your worst fears: Freddy vs Pyramid Head Who said actors couldn't fight?: Johnny Cage vs Fei Long ???: Pearl (Steven Universe) vs ??? Blip and Apro: Stroomba vs Aquapaw Stret Fighter and Mortal Kombat's friendly rivals: Ken Masters vs Kung Lao When Gargoyles attack: Gargos vs Firebrand Im soooooo BUff!!!: He-Man vs Sol Badguy Slow, but strong golems: Aganos vs Golurk Wost Mascot...: Lester vs Bubsy(complete) Brutal: Jack Caymen vs Rick Taylor Chosn ones: Last Dragonborn vs Chosen Undead Hated anti-heroes: Sasuke vs Riku ???: ??? vs The Crystal Gems Don't underestimate geeks: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Nintendo's demon lords: Giratina vs Giraham Dark Pit does not approve: Morrigan vs Hild Brains vs Brawns SQUARE VILLAINS: Chaos vs Master Xenanort Maters of Fire and Electricity: Raiden vs Ozai Powerful Gem ladies: Crystal Gem Battle Royale Screw Hulk vs Superman: She-Hulk vs Supergirl Young heroes: Makoto vs Monkey D. Luffy Git FIT m9: Wii-Fit Trainer vs Rufus The creater and the destroyer: Bomberman vs Steve Good and evil, robot edition: Ultron vs Megaman X SNAAKE, snake snaake: Orochimaru vs Medusa Gorgon SAAAAAAAAND---DIIIRTTT: Terra vs Edward Elric Blue & stealthy: Blue Devil vs Nightcrawler Sword duel: Good vs Evil: Jago vs Bishamon Mofo OP: Dark Schneider vs Jedah Doma Reality is royally screwed: Gurren Lagan vs Superboy-Prime Season 4 You are scaredd!: Darkrai vs Death 13 Femee fatake: Ramona Flowers vs Yang xio Long Dah 6 big cheese groups, good AND evil: Deadly Six vs Big-Hero-6 The RPG villains are here!: Spehiroth vs Orgodemir FF Villains: Caius Ballad vs Garland Ninja vs sword: Black Star vs Zoro Anime's new faces: Simon vs Ryuuko Matoi Technology...: The Computer vs GLaDOS 5 robots, 1 character: Megazord vs Voltron Japanese tales with a twist: Orochi (TKoF) vs Kaguya Ootsutsuki What is this sorcery?: Quan-Chi vs Eliza ???: Pink Ranger vs ??? Its time...: Homura vs Dialga Greedy, Purple liars from rival franchises: Waluigi vs Fang the Sniper Female sumoners: Yuna vs Lucy ???: Rikuo (Darkstalkers) vs ??? ADORBS: Pikachu vs Yoshi Girl Warriors: Saber vs Wess ???: Titans vs ??? NEED.... ONE......MOAR..... MORE... BOOM!: vs Peacock vs B.B. Hood (Season Finale) Season 5 Lizards: Fighting game edition: Reptile vs Aeon Calcos Ice, Ice: Iceman vs Ice Man Nintendo and Sega's Bad@$$es: Captain Falcon vs Segata Sanshiro Demons from Marvel and Dc: Etrigan vs Ghost Rider Category:Blog posts Category:Blipeddeeblah